


The corpse

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, Poetry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The corpse

Callus hands wrap around a neck

Like a python – constricting his prey.

A man, disheveled and blanched.

Gasping for air-

Like a fish out of water.

Each gasp becomes shorter and weaker.

Until there’s only a corpse.

It hangs from the callus hands of the man.

It hits the ground with a sickening thud.

The man turns from the corpse,

Walking away from it.

What sound is left –

Is the heavy set of boots hitting the floor.


End file.
